Él sólo es una estrella
by Nana Walker
Summary: Él sólo era una estrella, como esas que estaban en el cielo.


**N/A: **¡Holas gente~! Creo que este es el primer crossover de estas dos series 3~ (se siente emocionada al ser la primera vez que inaugura algo). Antes de que prosigan con la lectura, debo advertir que, aunque la idea central está, no la escribí como quería que quedase x,DU. Además este drabble participó en el Prompt Manía de la comunidad en Livejournal, histeria fandom.

Dicho esto, les dejo leer en paz x,DU.

**Fandoms: **Clannad & Arakawa Under the Bridge

**Disclaimer**: Clannad y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Por su parte, Arakawa Under the Bridge es de… alguien (aún no sé de quién es, pero el asunto es que no es mío x,DU)

**Extensión: **850 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Humor(?)

**Resumen del drabble: **Él sólo era una estrella, como esas que estaban en el cielo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Él sólo es una estrella<strong>_

Nunca pensaron llegar tan lejos de casa y del instituto sólo para entregar las estrellas de mar que Fuuko, con tanto esfuerzo, había hecho. Bien sabían que, además de los alumnos y profesores del colegio, la maestra Ibuki debía conocer a más gente, pero llegar a ese extremo, sólo porque la niña fanática de las estrellas de mar se los hubiese pedido, ya era demasiado.

Todo el asunto había comenzado después de clases cuando, la menor de las hermanas Ibuki, con sus corrientes— aunque exageradas— expresiones, gritaba y vociferaba algo sobre las estrellas de mar que faltaba por entregar: Nagisa y Tomoya entendían su preocupación, pues la boda de la profesora se avecinaba, por lo que le preguntaron a quien más faltaba darle alguna.

— A una amiga de la hermana de Fuuko— explicó, y añadió, un poco desesperanzada—. Pero vive un poco lejos…

Okasaki, con su desánimo habitual, le hubiese dicho que lo dejara y que una persona menos o una más no importaba demasiado pero, antes de que siquiera pronunciase alguna palabra, Furakawa ya se había comprometido a ayudarla y acompañarla hasta el fin.

Esto no hubiese sido mayor problema para el muchacho, pues podía rehusarse pero, no contaba con los métodos de persuasión de su amiga: ver a la tímida chica mirándolo, con un brillo en los ojos, fue lo que pudo más que su determinación y su despropósito: una hora después bajaban del autobús, cerca del río Arakawa el que, apenas visto por Fuuko, fue lo bastante convincente para atraerla hacia él.

— ¡Espero Fuuko!— gritó uno de ellos, sin que la niña les prestara atención. La chica de cabellos verdosos, sin perder más tiempo, se acercó a la orilla del río, para examinarlo con ojo avizor, mientras caminaba por el borde del mismo.

— ¡_Fuu-chan_!— la llamó Nagisa, respirando con dificultad apenas hubo llegado a su lado, siendo alcanzada casi de inmediato por Tomoya—. ¿Qué ocurre, _Fuu-chan_? ¿Viste algo en el río?

— Estrellas de mar— contestó, señalando el torrente con un dedo.

— No es por sonar aguafiestas, pero por algo las estrellas de mar se llaman así— expresó Tomoya, observando la nuca de la menor—. Es porque viven en el mar.

— Okasaki tiene razón— apoyó Nagisa y añadió, tratando de animar a su amiga—. Si quieres ver estrellas de mar, podemos ir a la costa, ¿cierto Okasaki?

— Eh…um… ¡ah! Sí… podemos ir ahí a verlas, si quieres— secundó el chico de cabello azul, tratando de seguir la corriente a las palabras de su compañera de colegio, pues no creía que el viejo y Sanae los dejasen ir a la playa sólo para ver unas insignificantes estrellas de mar—. Lo mejor será que vayamos a entregar esas estrellas que faltan— les recordó, sin que nadie le respondiese.

Tomoya, extrañado ante esto, trató de buscar la razón que provocaba que no atendiesen su propuesta y, apenas rodó su vista por el lugar, se topó con algo totalmente inesperado.

— No puede ser…

— ¡Una estrella de mar!— gritó Fuuko, mientras se sumergía en el estado de ensoñación, debido al hombre que tocaba una guitarra, en esos instantes, cerca de la ribera de Arakawa.

Normalmente, Ibuki no reaccionaba así frente a personas comunes y corrientes, pero esa persona tenía algo en particular: su cabeza era— literalmente— una estrella. Obnubilada aún, se cogió débilmente del trozo de realidad que quedaba y, emocionada, se dirigió al lugar en el que Hoshi, se encontraba sentado, ensayando una nueva canción (sólo para burlarse de Riku).

Apenas hubo llegado a su lado, lo examinó un rato para volver a su estado de ensoñación.

— Nunca pensé que habría alguien más rayado que Fuuko con eso de las estrellas de mar— expresó Tomoya, para luego explicarle al desconocido quienes eran ellos y que era lo que sucedía con la menor—. Siempre se pone así cuando ve estrellas de mar.

— Ah, por eso… yo no soy una estrella de mar— puntualizó Hoshi.

— Entonces es una flor, ¿no?— aportó Nagisa, haciendo alusión a la máscara.

— O tal vez un Shuriken.

— ¡Es una estrella de mar!

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡Soy una estrella, de esas que están en el cielo! ¿Acaso no se nota?— expresó, señalando la máscara, mientras los tres negaban rápidamente.

Sin saber que más decir, Nagisa decidió interrumpir el silencio, que se había extendido en la ribera, para preguntarle al hombre de la máscara si sabía donde quedaba la dirección a la que tenían que ir para dejar las estrellas que faltaban.

— Fuuko no puede creer que haya sido engañada por los extraterrestres— murmuró Ibuki, abatida, mientras se hincaba en el suelo—. Fuuko ya no es capaz de levantarse.

Hoshi, sin saber que más decir, sólo pudo preguntarle por el bienestar de la chica a Tomoya quien, esbozando una sonrisa, se limitó a responder:

— Está bien. Ella es así, de todas formas.

Aunque viviesen ese tipo de episodios, Okasaki sabía que todo estaba bien, incluso para Fuuko, quien seguía lamentándose en el piso. Después de todo, ese tipo de cosas lograban que su vida dejase de ser tan gris. Aunque fuese sólo un poco.

Fin drabble: Él sólo es una estrella

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho :3


End file.
